Complicated - AU Emison
by ScribbleLover
Summary: The wonderful summer had come to an abrupt end for the girls. Emily was quickly sent back to England, leaving Alison with only the memory of their time together. But what happens when the two girls are, by some strike of misfortune brought back together and left to see the true face of the girl they had fallen in love with that summer. Will they be able to rekindle what they had?AU
1. Prologue

**A/N This is a story I've been thinking about for a while now. I hope you enjoy. Hopefully I am able to write it well and get my ideas across. This is AU so it's no-where near canon. 3 x Scribble**

* * *

The summer which had started on such a low note for the blonde beauty had slowly become the best months of her life so far; and it was just wishful thinking to think it could last forever. The one person who had ever been able to make her smile was soon to return to England, leaving Alison to face the long car journey back to Rosewood alone.

She had spent her summer in the world famous yet quiet, Cape May. Having never left Rosewood for that long, Alison had been scared; scared because she was stepping out of the comfort of the kingdom she had ruled for so long. The weekend before the drive had been spent screaming at her mum about how she would only be able to text her boyfriend Noel Kahn and how it broke her heart. Truth be told, this couldn't be further from the truth. She didn't give a shit about Noel. But knowing him, he would probably find some skank to fuck and bring Alison's reputation down to dirt when people found out. That was a price she was unwilling to pay. But, however much she persisted, she couldn't get her parents to change their minds.

Emily spent the first few nights of her holiday sitting alone at a bar, escaping the horror that was her large family squeezed into one small cabin. She shuddered at the thought. Ever since her american grandmother had fallen ill, her family spent as much time as they could in Cape May, near where she was being treated so that they could help her along the journey. Emily knew she should have been spending everyday next to her Nana's bed, holding her pale hand each step of the way, not getting drunk off her arse in some seedy bar; but she couldn't face it. She was scared. Ever since Em was a little girl, Nana had been the one person who understood everything: understood that she was gay and couldn't change that; understood that she felt alone, in need of love. No matter where either of them were, they would skype everynight, and just talk. That would all be over soon. Soon she wouldn't be able to run away for any longer. Soon she would have to finally face the fact that her best and only friend was dying and there was nothing she could do.

* * *

One night, a blonde staggered in through the rusting doors of the bar, her eyes falling upon the brunette in the shadows. She smirked at the fact that at least one person was having a crappier time that her.

The rest of the summer had past by in a happy blur. That night the girl's had started talking. Talking about everything, from their favourite ice cream flavours to their hot English Lit teachers. Of course, each girl missed out the important details: Emily never once mentioned her grandma and Alison never once mentioned her all-important reputation. For those short few months, it was almost as if none of it mattered. Their time together was everything and anything else was nothing.

Over time the girl's relationship became more and more loving. And by the end of the summer, they spent more time in Alison's bedroom, ;), than anywhere else. Of course, neither family knew about this.

Unfortunately, the girls' last day together had come quicker than expected, with Emily's mum whisking her off back to England for some kind of family emergency and Alison receiving alerts of vicious rumours being spread back home.

They never even said good-bye.

At least they had the memory.

* * *

**A/N Remember this is only the prologue so don't worry that nothing has happened yet. This isn't my best work but I was a bit rushed. Oh well, hope you liked, the first chapter will be up very soon ;)**

**Love you all 3**

**Scribble x**


	2. Chapter 1

The crowd of chatting teens instantly began parting like the red sea as Alison entered the strangely clean corridor. It was the first day back at school and rumours were already circling as the students realized that swim-team hottie was no-where to be seen. Ali smirked as the whispers began to circle, knowing that her cheating scumbag of a boyfriend was soon to be nothing but another kid on the swim team. She loved her power.

Making her way to her locker, Alison soaked in the adoration that surrounded her. However, it was evident that she should have instead been looking where she was going as her books fell to the floor. Alison DeLaurentis did not use a bookbag. She looked down disgustedly as the culprit scrabbled around on the floor, trying to pick up all of Alison's books before she would have to face the wrath of Rosewood's High's very own queen.

The girl herself was actually quite pretty, almost as pretty as Alison herself. She was almost going to let her go; it wasn't her fault after all. But Alison DeLaurentis didn't show mercy. Without another thought, she spat, straight down onto the floor in front of the girl.

"Look where you're going bitch," Ali snarled, "Trip me again and see how pretty you're nerdy little face will become, you-"  
She felt someone tapping on her shoulder. How dare someone interrupt during her-  
That was when she heard the English accent she had fallen in love with only a month before.  
"Excuse me, why don't you give the girl a fucking chance.." Emily snapped, "It's only the first day back after all.. and we all know what summers can be like, eh, Ali?"  
Shit.  
Before anyone could respond, the tanned brunette was already helping the confused girl off the floor. With a wink, Emily took the girl away, down the corridor, leaving Alison's books on the floor.  
_Since when was she even in the fucking country._

Everyone settled quite quickly into the class, Alison of course in her normal seat at the back next to the all-famous Cece Drake, the only girl who had ever rivaled the queen's beauty.  
"Alright class," came the rough voice of Mr. Spoby, "We have a new student today, so don't treat her too crapply, okay? I can't be bothered to deal with another crying new girl..."

As if on queue the door opened and Emily entered, books in hand, staring shyly at the ground. What a change from the morning...  
"This, lady's and gentlemen, is Emily Field. She will be joining us from England this year."

**A/N Oooooh dramaaaa...**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for all the nice comments! I can't wait for you to see the next few plot twists! But stay seated grass-hoppers.. those are yet to come :) I don't think much will happen in this next short installment, sorry :P**

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly for the girls, each minding their own business. Alison of course spent the whole day by Cece's side and Emily made it her goal to know at least one person apart from the infamous Alison DeLaurentis by the end of the day.  
At first, Emily had thought it to be too good to be true, somehow ending up in the same town and school as her summer lover. The stunt Ali pulled that morning soon washed those thoughts away however, and she spent all day trying her absolute best to avoid the blonde. The only had two lessons together that day: maths and English, which was fine. These were Emily's worst subjects so she was forced to spend more time looking at the teachers than the Queen Bee who sat towards the back of the classroom, burning holes into the brunette's neck.

_Queen Bee._ Urgh, Emily hated the word. Of course someone that beautiful had to have been hiding something; heck, even she was. But at least Emily's secret had nothing to do with bullying innocent juniors into obeying her every command. Emily's secret had nothing to do with her hiding her identity.

After the comparatively peaceful first day, it was only fair for fate to throw it back in their faces on the second. The girls had in total, five periods together that day, including study hall. That had been the worst. It was last period and most other seniors were just using the time to catch up on much needed sleep. The two girls however, were doing nothing of the sort; they spent half of the time sharing awkward glances at the other. Sometimes even a smirk or two.

After that Emily couldn't take it. She couldn't fall back in love with Ali. Not now she knew who she really was.

So she left.

She left the school and didn't turn back, knowing Ali wouldn't risk her reputation following some new girl.

_God, what a bitch._

Alison stared blankly at the open space the tanned beauty had once filled. On the outside she smirked, of course. _Alison DeLaurentis didn't feel empathy. _But on the inside she was hurting. She felt this definite burning pain of emptiness in her heart. The one girl who ever really liked her, had lost so much trust in her that she couldn't even stay in the same room as her. 

When the bell finally rang, she belted. Strutting ferociously, she made her way swiftly down the corridor to the exit. After only two minutes of questioning, she easily found out where Emily lived.  
_You need to talk to her..._

She jumped in her car, ignoring the cries from Cece telling her that she was her ride.

_Like she gave a shit._

It turned out Emily didn't live that far from the school, in the not-so-preppy part of town. Grabbing her keys she ran to the door and knocked.

And she knocked.

And knocked.

She knocked what seemed like hours before the glowing angel that was Emily answered the door.

"What do you Alison. I'm Busy"

"We need to talk Em."

"Emily. Em's for friends only." 

Ali's heart sank. Not only had Emily not used Alison's nickname, she had refused to let her use Em's. Shit.

Emily turned round and pushed the door shut with her foot, before continuing up the stares. But before she could notice, Alison had stopped the door with her converse and crept inside. The blonde ran up the stairs after Emily tears running down her cheeks.  
That was when she heard it. The soft beeping, the soft whimpers. Slowly, she made her way towards the room they were coming from. She opened the door carefully and gasped.

In front of her was a bedroom. On the right was a mantelpiece filled with black and white photos of a dark haired woman and a lean, muscular soldier. These images continued onto the wall and all around the room. Towards the centre was a large, wheeled double bed containing an old, withered woman, obviously having trouble breathing. She was attached to all kinds of wires and tubes, all linking up to one heart-rate machine. Kneeling by her side was Emily, one hand in the woman's and the other holding her head.

"Oh Emily dear, you didn't tell me there were friends round," the woman smiled.


End file.
